


Welcome to Studiopolis!

by Ways



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: On the chase for the Eggman, Sonic arrives in a brand new zone. Lights! Camera! Action!





	Welcome to Studiopolis!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when Mania was coming out. I love Studiopolis Zone so I thought this would be fun.

Bright lights… 

Loud music… 

And dancing caricatures of the Eggman. 

Sonic the hedgehog scratched his head at the sight of the gigantic neon structure that stood proud and tall before him. 

He’d seen a lot of strange things on his newest adventure chasing the mad doctor, but this was by far one of the strangest. 

But then again, this was Eggman he was talking about. 

Either way, he knew that he was gonna have to tear this place down. 

He clenched his fists, got into position and was off like a shot into the new zone.

At least, he would’ve been had a pole not shot out of the ground for him to run into, spilling his rings onto the floor around him. 

“Welcome to Studiopolis Zone! The grandest place on Mobius!” The Doctor announced. 

Eyeridge raised, Sonic looked around confusedly only to take notice of the pole again. 

Atop it was a little metal figure of his enemy’s face. with a small microphone in the mouth of it. 

The hedgehog shrugged and continued to listen. 

“Brought to you by the greatest mind of all time, Doctor Ivo Robotnik! Come one, come all for this is where the magic happens! Lights, camera, action! Ohohoho!” 

The blue blur put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes at the sound of his guffaws. 

“And if you happen to be a blue rat, go away!” 

Sonic let out a smile at that, proudly patting his chest before pointing off into the neon structure before him. 

And with that, he zoomed on in, ready to take on whatever this new zone would throw at him. 


End file.
